moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
El Diablo
El Diablo is a live action/stop motion TV movie which is a crossover between Ed Hunter and Gorillaz. It is written and directed by Jackson Kelley and stars Jackson Kelley, Zac Streeter, and Gage Pearson. The film follows Murdoc, left to track down the fragments to his bass guitar after Eddie and Satan destroy it in battle. Cast *Jackson Kelley as: **Eddie Raymond, a teenage whiz kid who killed the FBI, and Murdoc's guide. **Murdoc Niccals, Gorillaz bassist who is sent to reclaim his bass' parts. **2-D, Gorillaz lead singer and keyboardist. *Gage Pearson as Satan, Eddie's nemesis. *Zac Streeter as Vic Rattlehead, Eddie's best friend Summary A battle between Eddie and Satan leaves El Diablo, Murdoc's bass guitar, in shambles. With Eddie's help, he must go across the United States to reclaim El Diablo. Plot The movie opens in San Diego, where Eddie and Satan are having a brawl. Eddie is winning, as he morphs into Powerslave and smashes a coffin right into Satan's head. Meanwhile, the Gorillaz are taking a walk after they performed a show. Eddie morphs into Somewhere in Time, and shoots Satan, who uses a shield to deflect the blast, and it sails straight into Murdoc's bass guitar, El Diablo, which sends the materials flying through the air, and out of sight. Satan disappears, and Murdoc attacks Eddie, until Eddie says he can use his portals to send him to get his bass materials. Murdoc agrees, and they travel to Eddie's house, where Eddie will be the navigator, and Murdoc will retrieve the materials. Murdoc jumps in the portal, and then realizes he was transported into the real world, in Washington D.C. Murdoc visits the Washington Monument, until Eddie rings in his first clue, with the bass neck at the home of the sixteenth president. Murdoc immediately realizes it's the Lincoln Memorial, and checks it out, where a part of the bass neck is. Murdoc takes a nap for a while, and tries to contact Eddie, but he is out with 2-D getting Ben and Jerry's. With that, Murdoc walks around Washington, visiting the Smithsonian museum and the Capitol. Eddie returns and the clue is the home of the third president. Murdoc is at the Vietnam War Memorial when he gets this clue, and he runs to the Jefferson Memorial, where he finds the other half of the neck near a post. He is then teleported away. Eddie tries to get ahold of Murdoc, but he is on a subway to New York City. Once inside a taxi, he goes to M&M's World, and hangs out until Eddie gets him online, the task being, find the best part of New York City. Murdoc begins in Times Square, but cannot find anything. Murdoc then goes to Grand Central Station, but can't find anything. He goes to Liberty Island, the Empire State Building, and Broadway, but finds nothing. After taking a pizza and hot dog break, he goes on a random street, when a person gives him an envelope with a piece of the fingerboard inside. Murdoc teleports to San Francisco, in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. Meanwhile, Eddie enlists the help of Vic Rattlehead for the task, which is find something that spins around and around. Vic, a San Francisco native, leads Murdoc to Pier 39, where there are several otters. He walks around some more, and visits the Carousel, where the other piece to the fingerboard sits on a float. Murdoc picks it up, and rides the carousel, before he is teleported back to the Golden Gate Bridge. The next clue is an excercise task with many twists and turns. Murdoc runs across the Golden Gate Bridge. He runs back when he finds out there is no piece. He goes to Chinatown, where he eats some chop suey, but can't find the piece. However, there is the piece on Lombarde Street. Murdoc spends half an hour scaling the street, but then he finds the piece, which is a piece of the frets. Murdoc goes down the street very fast, and is caught by a portal. Murdoc is teleported to Mount Rushmore, where after getting a copy of North by Northwest, learns that Calvin Coolidge went fishing to fund Mount Rushmore, and finds the other frets on a fishing line. Soon after, Eddie guides Murdoc into New Orleans, where he must create his own Mardi Gras dance, which he does. After that, he eats again, snacking on some red beans and rice, po boys, boiled crawfish, and beignets. In his last beignet, Murdoc finds the strings, wonders how they got into his food, and teleports away. Murdoc's final destination is Hollywood, where he checks out the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and then checks out a outdoor music stadium and an observatory, but he finds the last piece at Grauman's Chinese Theater. The head is there. With all that, Murdoc teleports into the stop motion world, where the pieces of El Diablo magically come together again. Murdoc thanks Eddie, and he and Gorillaz leave Eddie's house as the credits roll.